


Warped

by fanficsofeverything



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Romance, Stalking, Unwanted attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-04-10 19:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsofeverything/pseuds/fanficsofeverything
Summary: It seems like a normal day, Hotch flies out for a case, Jack is at school and you go to work. Who cares if you get flowers? They’re just flowers. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

“Aaron! Come on, we’re going to be late?” you called, hurrying into the kitchen to grab your lunch and travel mug. You wished you weren’t going back to work after a long weekend off. It was almost cruel when you had to peel your eyes open at 7 that morning. Still, it was worth it just to hear your other half groan at the obnoxious ringtone you had set for your alarm.

Speaking of your other half. “AARON! Come on, even Jack is ready before you” you complained, winking at Jack as he came into the kitchen to grab his own lunchbox.

“Have we run out of bananas?” Jack frowned, looking into the box and not seeing any.

You winced, specifically remembering yesterday when you had took the last one out the bowl. “Sorry, I was so hungry yesterday. I’ll run by the store after work and do some shopping. Here, buy some at school” you apologised, handing over a few dollars out of your purse.

Glancing at your watch, your eyes nearly bulged out of your head. “Damn! Why don’t you get the car unlocked?” you suggested, throwing Jack the keys as you looked for the paperwork you had brought home with you. Although you had a long weekend off, work still followed you.

Aaron came rushing down the stairs, tie still hanging loosely around his neck. He was just finishing up on the phone, his face already pulled into that serious look you both loved and hated on him. “I’ll meet you at the air strip” he finished before hanging up and looking at you.

“It’s fine. Where are you going this time?” you smiled, coming over to him and grabbing him by the tie.

“Colorado, three girls have gone missing in 48 hours, all in similar circumstances” he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Hey! You’re gonna get wrinkles frowning so much” you teased, batting his hands away. He placed them on your hips and you couldn’t help but smile. You loved how they fit perfectly there. Carefully and with great concentration, you began to fasten his tie.

“You’re not going to give me a really thick tie that don’t even reach my chest, are you?” he asked, eyes glinting mischievously as he teased you back.

“That was one time. I’ve been practising since then” you rolled your eyes, smoothing the tie down over his shirt and looking him over. “There. All finished and handsome as ever” you assured, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

He kissed you back before he noticed the time. “I won’t be able to drop you off at work. I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you when I get back” Aaron sighed, face apologetic as he rubbed small circles into your hips with his thumb.

It was ridiculously relaxing and if you weren’t already pushed for time, you’d try and get a proper kiss off him. But alas, if you didn’t leave now, then the both of you and Jack risked being late. “I figured, I told Jack to get in my car. I’ll drop off Jack and you get to work” you shrugged, grabbing your lunch and travel mug before trying to slip your paperwork into the crook of your arm.

Aaron chuckled, knowing that it would end with either the paperwork falling or your travel mug. None of which was appealing at this present moment. Taking the paperwork off you and grabbing his own go bag, he followed you out of the door.

“Thanks honey, just put it in the back” you murmured, placing your lunch and travel mug in the passenger seat. Jack refused to sit next to you because apparently it wasn’t cool to be seen with you. You rolled your eyes, grinning at that conversation. He had been worried you would be angry and upset, instead you found it hilarious. You remembered a time when you felt embarrassed even being seen with your parents. They had taken great joy in embarrassing you every single opportunity they could get.

While you waited for Aaron and Jack to say their goodbyes after Aaron explained that he was flying for work, you looked at your phone. Rolling your eyes, you had loads of messages off your work mate Dylan. He worked in the same health centre as you did, a dedicated member of your team. He wanted to know when you were coming in because he had brought the cakes for lunchtime for everyone. Well, at least you had something to keep you going for the morning while you worked with your clients.

“Alright, I’ll call you tonight. Stay safe babe” you called, hugging Aaron tightly to you and trying to savour it until the next time you saw him.

“I will, have a good day you two” Aaron smiled, kissing your head and waving goodbye as you quickly got into your car and drove off. You were ready to get this show on the road.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Urgh! Tell me again, why I’m in this job?” you groaned, coming into reception to drop off some files. You had 10 minutes until your next client. Working as a counsellor in the community was tiring and hard work, but it was substantially rewarding when you were able to help people.

“Well, obviously it’s the money isn’t it?” Asha smirked from behind her computer desk at you.

“Yeah the money is good but at what cost. I’m drained already and it’s not even 12 o’clock yet” you grumbled, getting out your next patient’s notes.

“Suck it up, it’s nearly lunch. Besides, we do this because it’s got a great work-life balance” Dylan said, placing his own files into the basket to be sorted out and filed away with the rest of your colleagues’ work notes.

“Yeah, sure. Tell that to my back muscles after hauling my paperwork to and from my house” you scoffed, hitting him lightly with the folder.

“What are you doing gossiping around? I don’t pay you to stand around!” Robert snapped. He was the kind of manager that looked like he was doing something but really left it to everyone else to do it. His brown hair was sticking up and his clothes were all rumpled like they hadn’t been ironed in weeks. Honestly you didn’t know why he was such a dick. It probably had to do with that enormous stick up his arse.

“What crawled up his arse and died?” you mumbled to your friends as Robert stormed off to his own office, rambling and muttering to himself as he went. The clients in the waiting room eyed him warily and you couldn’t blame them. He looked crazy as he ran a hand through his thinning hair.

“Surprised you didn’t notice” Asha remarked, before smiling at a young man who came over to the reception desk. Knowing she was too busy to explain, you turned to Dylan who was grabbing a few more files.

“His wife left him a couple of days ago, took the kids and left” Dylan murmured, heading out the reception desk and down the corridor to your practice rooms.

“No way! Why? How do you know that?” you gasped, following after him. If you could count on anyone to know the office gossip, it was Dylan. He knew everybody and was the guy to go to if you ever needed to find something out.

“Well for one his ring is missing dummy” he rolled his eyes, nudging you in the side.

“Oh shut up! I don’t exactly go around looking at Rob’s hands, do I?” you scoffed, pushing him back.

“Well, you’re a weird one, how am I meant to know? Anyway, I heard it off his sister-in-law. She said that his wife finally got sick of him coming home late, smashed off his head and expecting her to have dinner ready and the kids bathed and in bed” Dylan informed me, stopping outside of my door.

“Whoa! I always knew he was a sexist pig. Looks like he’s a dickhead to us and his wife” you shook your head, face scrunching up at the type of man you were working for.

“I know, women deserve respect. Not someone like Rob who keeps you chained to the kitchen sink” Dylan agreed, squeezing you shoulder.

You smiled, reaching up to squeeze his hand in return. Dylan always cheered you up. The two of you had been employed at around about the same time. It helped the process of fitting in and learning about everyone in the office, especially when you weren’t the only one and could rely on each other. “Thanks Dyl, I best be heading inside. My next client comes in 5 minutes” you told him, reaching for the handle.

Dylan turned to go but stopped, spinning back round to you. “Hey, want to go for a drink tonight?” he wondered, biting his lip and raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, I’m really sorry. Aaron’s had to fly to Colorado, so I’m picking Jack up from Jessica’s. Maybe some other time, yeah?” you grimaced, feeling terrible at turning him down. But honestly all you wanted to do was go home, help Jack with his homework and just relax.

“Yeah sure. Some other time” he nodded, before heading into his own room.

By the time it was time to clock out, you could barely keep your eyes open. “Hey Asha, doing anything nice when you get home?” you asked, signing out. You couldn’t wait to get home yourself, put your feet up and just enjoy a quiet night with Jack.

“What you mean besides from collapsing on the bed and taking a nice hot bath? I’m thinking takeout with Adeel and binge watching Netflix” she sighed, rubbing her tired eyes.

“That sounds perfect” you chuckled, sending a quick text to Jessica to let her know that you were leaving work.

“You can always join us? What do you say, double date?” Asha offered, pushing away from the desk and getting up. She stretched, joints clicking into place after sitting down for a long while.

“I’d love to. But Aaron is away on a case so it’s just me and Jack. Thanks anyway. Maybe when he comes back we can arrange something” you said, leaning on the desk.

“Oh that reminds me. These came for you this afternoon” Asha grinned, turning around and handing me a bouquet of roses with a card attached to the bottom.

“What? Who are these off?” you wondered, running your hand over the card.

“Maybe Aaron is missing you already?” Asha teased, winking at you as she came round to the other side of the desk.

“Ooohh, someone has an admirer” Dylan smirked, popping up beside you.

“Jesus! Do you have to be so sneaky!” you grumbled, shaking your head at him.

“It’s probably from a patient. Aaron knows I don’t really like roses” you shrugged, gingerly opening the card and biting your lip. It wasn’t very often that you got gifts from your clients and technically you weren’t allowed to receive them.

All there was inside was a thank you card that wasn’t signed. That was odd, why buy a card and flowers if you didn’t put your name on it?

You thought of who it could be. There was a few clients that had finished with you recently and they all had shown great improvement over the sessions. All of them had left in a better state of mind than they had started with. It was possible that it could be from one of them.

“Told you, they’re off a client. But it’s weird that they didn’t sign it though” you shook your head, showing them both the card.

“Probably because they know we’re not allowed to accept gifts. Might have thought they’d get into trouble but wanted to say thanks anyway” Dylan shrugged, signing out and grabbing his coat and bag.

Humming slightly in agreement, you grabbed your own things in one hand and the flowers and card in the other. You really needed to buy a bigger bag or at least have another pair of hands. “Hmm, true. Anyway, I’d best go. I don’t want to be late for Jack and Jess.”

“See you both tomorrow. I have a date with a husband and a bubble bath” Asha called, waving at us as she hurried out the door.

“Come on, I’ll hold the doors” Dylan offered, seeing how I was struggling to juggle my stuff and look where I was going.

“What would I do without you, huh?” you said teasingly, glad of the help so you could get to your car.

After waving goodbye to your friend, you made the quick journey to Jess’s to pick up Jack and headed home. Like Asha, you couldn’t be bothered to cook so you ordered take in.

As you were going through the TV for something to watch, your phone began to ring on the arm of the couch. Glancing at the screen, you couldn’t help but beam at the name that flashed up.

“Hey honey! I was wondering if you were free tonight” you greeted, pulling your knees up to your chest.

Aaron’s gentle chuckle filled your chest with warmth. You loved listening to him, be it when it was talking or laughing. It soothed you after a long day at work.

“The case is taking longer than expected. We’ve done as much as we can for today” Aaron told you, sounding exhausted through the phone. You could just imagine how tired he must have been. He always took the cases involving children more personally than others.

“I know you have babe. You always do as much as you can for them. Any progress at all?” you said softly, knowing that sometimes he didn’t want to talk about work. Sometimes he needed the distraction to stop his brain whirring with the information about the case.

“Hardly. There’s no connections between these girls at all. No witnesses at all but at least we know the abduction sites. One was taken from outside her home, the other when she was walking back from school and the other when her car had broken down” Aaron sighed heavily, giving you the barest of information.

“That sounds difficult to work with” you sympathised, shaking your head. You couldn’t imagine what their families were going through. It must be torture to not know where your child was.

“How was your day at work?” he asked suddenly, making you roll your eyes. Aaron wasn’t subtle in shutting down a conversation. But you humoured him, knowing he needed the distraction at the moment.

“It was good. As usual we’re so busy and understaffed. And I found out some interesting gossip today” you told him, relaxing on the couch. It was nice to talk to Aaron about your day, even if he wasn’t here next to you, holding you in his arms and trailing his fingers up and down your sides.

“I didn’t think you could break patient confidentiality, Y/N” Aaron grinned, teasing you as he relaxed in his hotel room.

“You know it’s not my clients. No, it’s Robert” you announced, shaking your head at him. “You remember him don’t you? He had a go at you because he nearly backed into your car, and obviously it was your fault.”

“I remember him” Aaron agreed, frowning at his next thought. “He’s not causing you any trouble is he?” he asked. He had met your boss and had been concerned at how the man could get angry at anyone that even dared argue with him.

You grazed your bottom lip with your teeth at the tone of his voice. It became sterner and more serious, reminding you of the authoritative voice he used in bed. SSA Hotchner was very much your kink. Something both you and Aaron delighted in bringing into the bedroom every once and a while. “No, honey. I promise, he’s fine. Well he’s not fine. His wife left him because apparently he’s a sexist pig who drinks a lot. She took the kids and left him. Which good for her I say, I could never put up with someone like that” you revealed, needing to assure him that you were fine and it was just the usual office gossip.

“He’s an idiot. He should be thankful he had a wife and kids. He doesn’t know how lucky he was and now he’s thrown it away” Aaron scoffed, guilt colouring his tone. He and your boss had been in the exact same boat. He had a family but he let work get in the way of it.

“Babe, that’s completely different and you know it. For one, you’re not an arrogant ass to everyone you meet. And you don’t drink and leer at women when they walk past you. Besides, sometimes things are out of our control. We can’t always pull the strings of our lives, no matter how much we want to” you reminded him, shaking your head at him. Aaron still felt guilt about his divorce and the situation that happened after.

From the other side of the phone he let out a weary sigh. “I thought we agreed no counselling at home” he muttered lightly. But at least he didn’t disagree with you.

“Yeah, just like profiling, but who did that last weekend when I was hiding the broken vase?” you retorted, snorting at him. Did he really think that would work with you? The pair of you would always bring a little bit of work home with you. It was within you, it was what made you both good at your jobs.

“Sweetheart, that wasn’t profiling, I just know that you fidget and talk in smaller sentences when you’re hiding something” Aaron smiled, remembering the incident. He was glad that he phoned you, already he could feel himself relax more and his shoulders lifting from the heavy pressure he put on himself.

“Whatever! Oh and I got flowers today” you announced, twirling a strand of hair around your finger. You couldn’t wait to see how he reacted to that.

“Someone sent you flowers? Who?” Aaron questioned, brow furrowing as a little surge of jealousy rose up in his chest.

“Calm down Agent. It was just from a client that had left, saying thank you for all the help that I gave to them” you explained, lips tugging into a smile. It was always fun to wind him up, if only a little.

“Oh, for a second then I thought I would have to send you a bigger bunch of flowers” Aaron said.

“You know I’ll always accept flowers off you. Besides, whatever client I had sent me roses. You know how I hate roses” you rolled your eyes, nose scrunching up at the flowers that were in the window.

“Roses?” he asked, making you still.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” you frowned, sitting up a little on the couch.

“Just an odd flower to send as a thank you” Aaron excused, rubbing his eyes. He really didn’t want to start an argument with you over some flowers. He was much too tired for that.

“Maybe it was the only ones they could afford. Have you said goodnight to Jack yet?” you reasoned, not wasting any more time on focusing on the flowers. It wasn’t unusual for clients to send their counsellors gifts and cards after finishing therapy.

“Yeah, I called him before you. Can you make sure he takes his gym kit tomorrow? It should be in the laundry room somewhere. Last time I got a call off the teacher complaining about it” Aaron grumbled, as you rolled your eyes.

“Of course I will. It’s not like they couldn’t call me. I mean, it’s not like I’m a stranger living in his home” you growled. That was a sore topic for you. The school refused to call you, only as an emergency contact when they couldn’t get in contact with Jess or Aaron. Your contact details were right next to Aaron’s but still you were well down the queue.

“I’ve told them. Don’t worry, when I come back, I’ll have a meeting with his teacher. Get them to sort it out” Aaron assured.

“Thanks babe. Anyway, I’m going to let you go. You sound exhausted and I don’t want to keep you up” you sighed, feeling exhaustion tug at you as well.

“Alright goodnight Y/N, I love you. Hopefully I’ll be home soon and I can hold you in my arms” Aaron smiled, thinking about being able to sink into his own bed, your warm body pressed against his.

“Me too. I can’t wait until you get back, but until then… I guess I have to say goodnight. I love you, make sure you stay safe” you breathed, closing your eyes as you listened to his voice. Even though he was so far away, phone calls like this helped a lot.

Yawning, you put your stuff away and turned the TV off. It was time to go to bed. Turning off the lights in the living room, you made sure all the windows and doors were locked before heading upstairs. Aaron always locked up last thing at night, doing it twice to check that the house was secure before finally coming to bed. You knew it was a ritual that would never pass, too much had happened to him to allow that to happen.

Glancing into Jack’s room, you smiled at the young boy. He was spread out on the bed, one leg hanging off and his blankets on the floor. Shaking your head, you slowly tip-toed into his room, putting him into bed properly. Jack groaned, but thankfully didn’t wake. Grabbing the blanket off the floor, you carefully tucked them around him. “I love you, goodnight” you whispered, kissing his head before sneaking back out.

Slipping into bed, you couldn’t help but sigh, muscles relaxing into the mattress. Already you could feel sleep pulling at you. Reaching over to the other side of the bed, you couldn’t help but hate the cold and untouched feel of the blankets. The bed always felt so empty without Aaron next to you. But it was something you dealt with, you could deal with Aaron being away for cases if it meant that he always came back to you. With that thought you slipped into sleep, a small smile on your face as your last thought was Aaron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your life couldn't get more hectic, life throws the book at you. Stresses at work, at home and now Aaron not answering your calls. What else could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your amazing comments. I've loved reading them and I promise I will update soon. But the stalker isn't hiding in plain sight I'm afraid. Enjoy and please comment to let me know what you think!

“So, what you’re saying is, that I need to go out and get laid?” Dylan stated, eyebrows raised as he sat in front of you in the bar.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying!” you laughed, sipping your wine.

“Come on, how long has it been since Stacey? Months and months and months!” you teased, knowing it would wind him up.

“Okay, okay, it hasn’t been that long” he grumbled, sinking further down into his seat.

“I still remember you sobbing into my shoulder while you vehemently swore off dating again” you cried, holding your hand to your forehead as you pretended to faint.

“Maybe I found what I was looking for” Dylan shrugged, looking into his beer.

“Oh yeah, what’s her name?” you wondered, leaning forward on the table. It would be great for Dylan to find someone to make him happy, he truly deserved it.

“Anyway… how’s your life at the moment? Missing Aaron yet?” he asked, quickly changing the subject.

“Always. But we talked last night. He got a bit jealous over the flowers I think” you sighed, thinking back to last night’s phone call. It wasn’t the first time you had been given a gift off a client after a session or when their therapy was completed. You didn’t think Aaron minded, but maybe he did. After all, you had been given flowers and chocolate before. Although you normally gave the chocolates to Jack or left them in the staff room for everyone.

Dylan chuckled, shaking his head at that. “Surely it’s not the first time you’ve got gifts from patients. I once got offered a choice of any car” Dylan said, winking at you.

“Fuck off! You did not!” you gaped, unsure whether to believe him. He always did like to tell a tall tale.

“I swear on Beebop’s life that I did. I really hate how I had to turn him down” Dylan sighed wistfully, hand on his heart.

“Fair enough, if I didn’t know how much you loved that cat, I wouldn’t have believed you” you smirked, draining the rest of your drink. “Anyway, it’s time for me to go. I’m opening up the clinic tomorrow, unlike some who have got the day off” you groaned, pushing your chair away from the table and getting up.

Dylan shrugged, draining his own drink before getting up as well. “Hey, I’ve worked hard for this day off. Besides, it’s not my fault that my mate hasn’t got a date for his sister’s wedding. I’m just being a decent friend” he muttered, grabbing his jacket and bag.

“Sure you are. Thanks for buying me a drink. I really needed it after work today” you smiled, grabbing your own bag and heading for the door.

“It’s fine. Next round is on you” Dylan retorted, holding the door open for you. “Here, let me walk you to your car. You never know who is around.”

Smiling slightly at his overprotective gesture, you leaned into him, letting out a big yawn. You were glad that Jack was at Jessica’s for the night. It meant that you could go straight home, have a nice warm bath and go to sleep. Today had been a long day at work and all you wanted to do was forget about it.

When you got to your car, you were surprised to see that you had left your window open. “Jesus Christ! Aaron would kill me if he knew” you muttered, blinking in surprise. After all, he took your security seriously, even if it irritated you slightly. But you understood his reasons and why he wanted to keep you safe.

“Don’t worry, it’s been pretty warm today. You’re lucky you didn’t have anyone try to steal it” Dylan reminded, glancing into your car.

“Don’t! I’d never hear the end of it. Thank god it’s been dry, otherwise I’d have to sit on soaking wet seats” you grimaced, unlocking the car and throwing your stuff inside. You’d had to do that before, it had been anything but pleasant.

“Yeah. Anyway, I am going home. Feed my boy and enjoy having an extra hour or so in bed” Dylan grinned, kissing your cheek and heading to his own car a few spaces up. “And before you ask, I’ll send you a pic of me in my suit. I know you’re dying to see it” Dylan smirked, walking backwards.

“Yeah right! Don’t trip asshole, it’ll ruin the concrete” you retorted, shaking your head. You giggled as he tripped up, sending him sprawling into his own car. “Told ya! I’ll see you later, let me know how it goes tomorrow though” you called, getting into your car. Dylan nodded and waved, as you quickly backed out and headed home. Your bed was calling.

When you got home, you were surprised to find a letter inside the door. Groaning, you picked it up but it had no name on it. “I’ll deal with you tomorrow” you sighed, placing it onto the table by the door and locking up. With Aaron gone, you missed talking to him as he locked up, keeping him company before the both of you headed up to bed.

As you get into bed, you check your phone and see a couple of messages from Jack and Aaron. Jack was wishing you a goodnight and a promise to call you in the morning before school. You smiled, heart swelling at your love for that boy. You knew you would never replace Hayley, but you would always love and take care of Jack, no matter what happened.

The ones from Aaron was wondering if you were still awake. Glancing at the time, you quickly decide a little goodnight call won’t hurt anyone. It rings twice before going to answer phone. Biting your lip, you waited a few minutes before trying again. This time it goes straight to answer phone and you sigh. Quickly sending him a text to tell him you were going to sleep, you rolled over in bed, reaching out for the pillow next to you.

* * *

“Yeah, tell Jessica I’ll cook dinner. Of course I’m sure!” you rolled your eyes, grabbing your lunch and bag. You could hear Jack relaying the message to Jessica in the background. It had been some time since you and Jessica had been able to enjoy dinner together. Normally, the pair of you were so busy you only ever saw each other on special occasions or when Jack was being picked up. But you felt that it was good to build a relationship with the woman, especially as she was so important in Jack and Aaron’s lives.

“Are you picking me up from school?” Jack wondered, and you winced.

You had indeed promised to pick Jack up from school, but you had picked up an extra shift instead. “Sorry, I’m really sorry but I’m covering someone’s shift at work. I’ll pick you up from Jess’s and we can all have dinner together. How about that?” you suggested, glancing in the mirror and pushing a few strands of hair away from your face. You were going to be late if you didn’t leave soon.

“It’s fine. I thought you might have to. I’ll see you later” Jack murmured dejectedly before hanging up.

Sighing, you ran a hand through your hair and shook your head, shoving your phone into your pocket. Just great, now you had upset Jack. It wasn’t his fault, you had broken your promise to him, something that he took very seriously. But with Dylan being off and Mindy being ill as well, you had no choice. Besides, you were saving up for his birthday present, and you really needed the extra cash.

“Hopefully it doesn’t get any worse” you said to yourself. As you were walking out the door, you spotted the letter on the side table. “Oh! Totally forgot about you!” you grinned, wondering what it could be. But you had no time to open it, as you hurried to your car.

As soon as you got into work, it was pandemonium as apparently there was a leak from the roof. The maintenance man that looked after the building was getting to work on it, but it was right outside your room. Asha had been trying to field the sudden influx of calls that was coming in, as well as trying to find someone that could come and replace the ceiling tiles that had been destroyed. Rubbing your temples, you couldn’t wait for lunch.

“I don’t know why I fucking bother coming into work sometimes” Asha huffed, flopping into the chair beside you in the break room.

“Simple, we live in a capitalist society and money pays our bills and buys us food” you grinned, digging into your lunch.

“Oh ha ha. Very clever. I’m serious. Robert has basically just told me that there’s no budget to hire any other receptionist. We’re snowed under as it is. What’s going to happen when Sunny goes on paternity?” Asha sighed, slumping in the chair as she slowly got her own lunch out.

“Hey, come on. It’s only a couple of weeks and I’m sure Robert will find some agency worker to come in. He can’t expect you and Lily to do all the work” you assured, rubbing her arm as she shook her head.

“Y/N, you know that we always have two at the front and someone in the back. Just another thing to put up with I suppose. It’s just going to be stressful round here for a while” she warned, poking miserably at her pasta salad.

“You know I’ll help in any way as I can” you comforted her, knowing she was stressed already as it was. “Including keeping my files in order and properly filed away” you teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Asha’s lips quirked upwards as she rolled her eyes. “That would be the day!” she grinned, knocking her shoulder with yours. “Then I’d really know that the shit had hit the fan.”

“How dare you! I keep my files in perfect order” you gasped in horror.

“Yeah, I spent 10 minutes trying to find one of your files and found it in the wrong section” Asha reminded, making you shake your head.

“Honestly, one time and a girl never hears the end of it” you chuckled, reaching into your bag and retrieving the letter that had been posted through your letterbox last night.

Seeing as it had no name on it, you opened it, wondering who it was from. Inside was vouchers for a spa day out of town. It was in a prestigious resort and you were instantly jealous of who this was for. God, you definitely needed a spa day. Your muscles were all tense, a good massage would have sorted those out. Instead you’d have to wait for Aaron to get home.

“Oh nice, who gave you those?” Asha inquired, looking over your shoulder to see what you had.

“No idea. I doubt they’re for me. All that is signed on it is a heart. I bet it was for my neighbour. She fell out with her bloke the other day. Idiot probably posted it to the wrong door” you rolled your eyes, shoving them back into the envelope.

“Wouldn’t he know what door to post them through then?” Asha frowned, looking through the vouchers.

“When I say bloke, more like her new fuck buddy that is head over heels with her” you rolled your eyes. Asha smirked, handing them back to you. “I’m pretty sure she just wanted to get rid of him, but he’s fallen in love with her” you shrugged, stuffing the envelope into your bag. You’d post it to her when you got home tonight.

“Lucky cow. Adeel only got me a microwave for our anniversary” Asha grumbled, although you could see the amusement in her eyes.

“You’re not fooling anyone! You raved about that new microwave for weeks. Even Aaron couldn’t escape it when he picked me up. He even said he was going to buy one” you laughed, shaking your head at her.

“But it’s amazing! It has-” Asha insisted but you cut her off, so not interested in hearing about the microwave for the 10th time.

“Asha, you’re one of my best friends but I refuse to listen to you anymore. Now shut up so we can eat” you said gently, covering her mouth with your hand. Asha huffed in agreement before you both returned back to your lunches.

Returning back home, Jack and Jess pulled into the drive next to you. “Finally, I thought you were never going to catch up” you teased, passing Jack the house keys so he could open the door for everyone.

“I got caught on that red light” Jess rolled her eyes, grabbing the shopping bags you passed her.

“Sure Jess” you smirked, making her shake her head at you. Noticing that Lynsey, your next door neighbour was just coming back with her kids, you quickly grabbed your bag with the letter in. “I’ll meet you inside. I’ve just got to give my neighbour some of her post. You go on in and remind Jack not to eat snacks before dinner” you smiled, cutting across the lawn to get to your neighbour.

“Hey Lynsey, how’s it going?” you greeted, smiling at her older son who quickly hurried in with his headphones blasting a song.

“Oh you know, teenagers doing my head in. What about you?” Lynsey grumbled, undoing her little one’s child seat.

Lynsey was a good neighbour who would occasionally watch Jack for us and vice versa if she needed a night out. She had always been a bit on the wild side but she loved her kids more than anything. Her brown hair was tied up in a messy bun and her brown eyes sparkled with amusement as Kali, her youngest started to pick the flowers on the grass.

Chuckling, you quickly dug out the letter that had mistakenly been put through your door. “Usual, you know. I got this through my door the other night. Think Benjie is trying to get into your good books again” you smiled, handing over the vouchers.

“Oh don’t remind me. I told him it was a one off and he still keeps texting me. I mean, why do I need a man? I’ve got enough stresses with the kids. I don’t need a man making more” she ranted, holding her hand up to stop me there. “However, I won’t say no to these though. I suppose I’d best let him down gently” Lynsey shook her head, guiding Kali into the house.

“Yeah, he seems smitten. But anyway, I should get on. Otherwise Jack will be moaning that I don’t feed him. Have a nice night though” you bid, waving to her.

“You too! Thanks for this, Y/N!” Lynsey nodded, gesturing to the letter before heading into her own house.

When you got back inside, it was to see Jack and Jessica putting the food away. “Oh, thanks for that! I could have done it” you thanked, going to help them.

“It’s fine. I think Jack’s just looking to see what there is” Jessica grinned, nodding to Jack who was peering into the bag which held the sweets in.

“Oh no young man! Those are for after! Go upstairs and start on your homework” you instructed, pushing him away from all the goodies in the bag.

“Please! I work better when I have some food” Jack pleaded, turning his puppy dog eyes on you.

“Here, take this with you instead” Jess offered, holding out a bunch of grapes to him. Jack rolled his eyes, grinning at us before heading upstairs. “He sure takes after Aaron for that” she shook her head as you got started on dinner.

“Tell me about it. They both have the sweetest tooth of anyone I know. Including me” you agreed, pulling out the ingredients you would need to make a simple dinner. All three of you were starving and you couldn’t be bothered to make a complicated meal, not with your stomachs grumbling.

“Aww Y/N, come here” Jess called from across the kitchen.

Frowning, you turned the gas down on the hob and went over to her, standing by the back door. “What’s the matter?” you wondered, stepping beside her. On the doorstep by your back door, was a poor dead bird. It’s back was black and it had red feathers down it’s breast and chest.

“Poor little thing, what happened to it?” Jessica breathed as you gently picked it up. It was cold and lifeless in your hands.

“I don’t know. A cat maybe?” you suggested, feeling sorry for the poor little creature.

“You haven’t been feeding any strays have you?” Jess asked, getting some tissue to put the little bird on.

“No, unless Jack has again. But he promised Aaron he would stop” you frowned, shaking your head as you carefully placed it on the tissue.

“Promised Dad what?” a voice said behind you, and Jess and you both spun around, trying to hide the little bird from him.

But Jack quickly side stepped you and saw the little bird on the tissue. “Oh no, it’s a rose breasted grosbeak. We had to learn about native birds in science” he breathed, quickly explaining as he saw your shocked looks.

“It probably fell out of the sky or a cat had it. Jack, go and see if we have any old shoe boxes. I’ll bury the little guy later on tonight” you murmured, going to wash your hands.

“I think Dad has some in his closet” Jack nodded, hurrying upstairs to get it.

“Poor thing, I hope he didn’t suffer” you sighed, carrying on with dinner as Jack helped put the little bird in the box. “Go and put it outside and then wash your hands. Dinner is nearly ready” you told him.

You couldn’t wait until Aaron came back, hopefully then things would calm down around here. Or at least give you someone to cuddle up to after a long day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hotch wasn't in this chapter much, but I promise you he will be in the next chapter. And there will be a very romantic reunion ;)


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Aaron is back and you can't help but want him all to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of got carried away with this. It's smut! Smut, smut, smut and a dash of fluff thrown in as well. And thank you to all your comments, they keep me going!

Yawning into your hand, you shoved open the door. Jack was staying over at a friend’s house to finish up some science project. You were exhausted, having an early start at work and an even later finish. But thankfully, all of your paperwork was done and you had the weekend to you and Jack. Hopefully you’d be able to catch Aaron later on if he was at the hotel. The case was progressing but the last time you heard, they were no closer to catching the unsub.

Throwing your keys on the side, you stopped short at the vase of irises that was standing there. Frowning at how the hell they had gotten into your house, you double checked the door to make sure it was locked. There was a small card in the midst of all the flower heads and you quickly plucked it out, heart in your throat at you wondered who they were from. 

Sorry for being away so much. Love Aaron.

Smiling, you shook your head as you noticed the go bag that was in the hallway. It would seem that Aaron was back home. He had finally returned to you. Although, you were slightly peeved that he hadn’t called you to let you know. You would have cooked him dinner or something especially. Or made sure you were actually back home at a reasonable time. 

Knowing he wasn’t downstairs, you quietly made your way up to your room. It had been so long since you had seen him. Missed being able to touch him or kiss him. Missed waking up to see his beautiful face in the morning. You couldn’t wait to get reacquainted with each other. 

Slowly unbuttoning your blouse, you let it fall away from your shoulders and down your arms onto the stairs as you ascended onto the landing. Your office pants were the next thing to do, although you had to stop for those. They were kicked to the side as you sauntered towards your room in your underwear. You looked forward to surprising Aaron, just as he surprised you by coming back without any word.

Pushing open your door, you leant against it with a teasing smile. “Miss me?” you drawled, trying to sound as seductive as possible like they did in the movies. 

However, the moment was short lived. Curled up on his side of the bed, Aaron was fast asleep. He was gripping onto the pillow tightly with one hand and breathing heavily. He had a light sheen of sweat covering his skin and you knew exactly what was happening. It was a common occurrence that Aaron would wake you up when he had nightmares.

Making your way over to the bed, you climbed in next to him and gently stroked his hair. “It’s okay, I’m here. Sshh, you’re alright now” you breathed, leaning against the headboard. You didn’t mind comforting him and being there for him. He had been through enough in his life, what little comfort you could give him, you would. 

Aaron’s arm came to wrap around your waist and you couldn’t help but smile. It had been a while since you had felt him next to you. You really had missed him terribly. Waking up in the morning and not seeing him there, or being the last thing you saw at night. It made your heart ache in a way that was becoming familiar.

But it was worth it. That’s what you kept telling yourself. Aaron was out saving people’s lives and putting terrible people away behind bars. It wasn’t an easy job, he had suffered for it. So if you had to have a few sleepless nights and a cold empty bed, then so be it. Other people depended on Aaron and his team.

Drawing your hands through Aaron’s dark hair, you had thought about the time he had rescued you. It had incidentally been the first time you met each other as well. Smiling, you remembered how beautiful his eyes were when they connected with yours, making you feel the butterflies in your stomach that you had thought had withered away and died. 

You had been at a bar, waiting for a date to arrive when you had noticed your ex-partner also in the room. They had been drinking with their group of friends. Friends which you also hated when the pair of you were together. They had always been the one who thought you were too up yourself and not good enough for their friend. Ha! They didn’t know the half of it!

Glancing at your watch, you prayed for your date to hurry up before you were noticed. Realising they were 15 minutes late already and still with no messages as well, you knew it didn’t bode well. 

When you heard your name called across the bar, you felt yourself shrinking into the back of the booth you were sitting at. The loud voice was something you really hoped you would never hear again, but as your ex came sauntering towards you, you knew that you would need another drink afterwards. Or twelve. 

“Hey baby! I didn’t see you here, all tucked away and hidden from everybody. Mind you, didn’t think this was really your scene” was the sickly, sweet greeting as they slid into the seat opposite you. 

Feeling your face heat up at the increasingly likelihood that you had been stood up by your date, you tried to straighten yourself up. Appear more confident than you were really feeling right now.

What was the saying again? Fake it until you make it, right?

“Well, whether it’s my scene or not, it has nothing to do with you, does it?” you retorted, trying to keep the shaky edge out of your voice. It had failed miserably. 

“Babe, how can you say that? I just wanted to make sure that you’re alright. It’s been ages, sweetheart. You know that I always loved you. I can still care about you, even if we aren’t together” your ex sighed, reaching out to take your hand. 

Ignoring the cold dread that rushed down your spine at their words, you pulled away and scowled at them. “You’re not doing that tonight! You’re not telling me that you love me after all the shit you put me through!” you snapped, not letting them get a word in. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m waiting for someone. So please, go and re-join that gaggle of idiots and leave me in peace” you instructed, crossing your arms and glaring.

“Who? You mean like a date?” they asked, shocked for half a second before they rolled their eyes. You couldn’t believe you had once looked into them and swooned.

“Yes, not that it’s any of your business” you huffed, looking around the bar. Still no sign of your date.

“Honey, come on. How long have you been sitting here? 10, 15 minutes. And nothing. If they haven’t turned up now, they’ll never do it” your ex said sympathetically, although you knew it was anything but. The gloating gleam in their eyes told you that. “Why don’t you come and have a drink with me? Just as friends, if that’s what you want. I’d hate to see you here by yourself, sweetheart” they offered, fingers sliding across the table to mess with the little menu holder in the middle. 

Ducking your head at being stood up, you felt acid bubbling in the pit of your stomach. Heat flooded your cheeks and you really wished the ground would open up and swallow you. Anything to put you out of your misery. 

Then, before you could even think about replying, a dark, haired older man had come to the table, throwing his jacket beside you. “I am so sorry I’m late. The paperwork took longer than I thought it would, darling” he groaned, motioning for you to move up so he could sit down. 

Your ex gaped at him, and honestly you were pretty sure you had the exact same expression. 

“Oh, hello. I’m Agent Aaron Hotchner” he introduced, holding out his hand to your ex. “Friend of yours, sweetie?” he asked, turning to you and raising an eyebrow. 

It was enough to jolt you out of your surprise. Whoever this guy was, if was willing to save you from your douche of an ex, so be it. You would play along with whatever he wanted you to. 

“Kind of honey. They’re just leaving though, aren’t you?” you smiled, eyes narrowing at your ex, daring them to argue with you in front of the very nice agent. You just hoped he was an FBI agent and not some kind of environmental agent. 

“Yeah, I was just going. It’s nice to have caught up with you Y/N. I’ll see you around” they muttered, grabbing their drink and quickly scurrying away.

“Thank you so much! I’m Y/N, and I’m pretty sure you just saved me from a very awkward evening” you chuckled, turning back to the man next to you. 

“It’s no problem. I saw that you were getting a bit of trouble. Glad I could help” he smiled, making you blush once more. When Aaron smiled, it reminded you of a school boy who was up to mischief. Butterflies began to awaken in your stomach and you really wanted to keep talking to him.

“That’s one way to put it. Why don’t I buy you a drink? As a thank you” you offered, biting your lip as you shrugged helplessly. 

“Oh you don’t have to. Why don’t I buy us a round?” Aaron objected, eyes widening slightly at your offer. 

“Well, as long as we keep talking, I don’t mind who buys” you said, making him let out a surprised laugh. 

“Great! Well, let me go over to the bar and get us a drink” Aaron beamed, squeezing your shoulder before going up to the bar. 

It had been a wonderful night after that. The two of you had kept talking all the way until closing time. None of you had realised that the bar had been emptying around you until the manager insisted that they had to close up. It had been perfect end to a disastrous date. And, as the saying goes, the rest is history.

“Hey” a guttural voice said beside you, breaking you out of your memories. 

Aaron must have woken up while you were thinking back to the time you had first met. His hair was all ruffled, his voice thick with sleep but his eyes were the same beautiful ones you got lost in those years before. 

“Hey yourself. How are you feeling?” you breathed, cupping his cheek. 

“Better for seeing you” he grinned, running a hand up and down your thigh. 

“Charmer” you smirked, leaning down to press a soft, welcoming kiss to his lips. “I meant, are you okay after the case?” you asked, tracing the lines at the edge of his eyes. 

Aaron sighed, pulling you down until you were lying next to him. “We caught him, but we lost the girl” Aaron mumbled, burying his head into your neck. His gentle breath tickling your skin made you want to snuggle in closer to him. 

“You did everything you could Aaron” you reassured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“How do you know that?” he frowned, pulling away and searching your face. He always doubted and questioned himself more when a case went wrong. When people couldn’t be saved. 

“Because I know you Aaron. I know how hard you work, how you try everything you can to make sure that you save people. But sometimes, things don’t work out, no matter what we do” you breathed, running your hand up and down his side. 

Aaron sighed, pulling you closer to him and pressing his lips against yours. You sighed into the kiss, finally only truly relaxing since he left to go on the case. He threaded his fingers through your hair and you winced as they got caught on a tangle. 

“Sorry” Aaron murmured, untangling the strands of hair. You giggled, quickly helping him out before you both started laughing into each other’s mouths. “God, I’ve missed you Y/N” he groaned, trailing his hand down your back and the other cupping your cheek. 

“Not as much as I’ve missed you” you grinned, kissing across his jaw and down behind his ear where you grazed your teeth against his tender skin. He moaned, hands tightening on you for a second before he pulled you back to his mouth. 

Warmth was beginning to pool in your stomach as what had been a tender moment quickly became heated. His hands pressed warmth into your skin, sending scorching trails across your body and leaving you desperate for more. Gripping onto his sleep shirt, you tugged on it, wanting to be even closer than you were. 

Before he could even begin to help you, you pushed the blankets down to the bottom of the bed, needing them out of the way. Throwing your leg over the other side of his hip, you straddled him. This was exactly what you wanted. You were closer to him now, could feel his hardened member press against your core. 

“Y/N!” Aaron groaned out your name, hands falling onto your hips and keeping you still for a moment. His eyes slid shut and he rested his head onto your chest. 

Running a hand through his hair, you pressed a gentle kiss onto his head before you brought him back up to your lips. His soft, plump lips were intoxicating as they pressed against yours and trailed down your neck, making sure to nip at the thin skin of your neck before swiping his tongue over the mark he had surely made. Grinding against him, you whined at the flood of arousal that went shooting down to your core. 

Pulling away, you panted heavily as you tugged on his shirt, pulling the offending piece of clothing over his head quickly with his help. You wanted to touch him, wanted to feel him against you without anything in the way. Throwing it to the side, you stopped at seeing the bruises that was scattered over his right shoulder. 

“Aaron, you’re hurt” you gasped, pulling away from him to have a better look. 

“I’m fine, Y/N, really” he assured, stroking your hair away from your sweaty forehead. 

“You should have said! I’m going to get something for that, just wait here” you muttered, not listening to him. Aaron would be on death’s door before he ever admitted that he was ill. Perhaps not even then.

“Honey, thank you. But honestly, you are a better medicine than anything we have” Aaron interrupted, stopping you from climbing off him.

Shaking your head, you lent your forehead against his. “That was corny as fuck, Aaron Hotchner!” you giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck and pecking his nose. 

He wrinkled said nose before nuzzling against yours. “Doesn’t make it less true” he shrugged, hand slipping down your back and into your panties. 

Gasping as he gripped onto your ass cheek, he gave it a squeaky squeeze before his other hand pressed against your back. Trailing his fingers up the middle of your back, you couldn’t help but giggle as he unhooked your bra, smiling triumphantly at you. 

“Congrats” you rolled your eyes, slipping the straps down your arms and throwing it to join his shirt. 

“You’re so beautiful” Aaron mumbled, staring down at your chest and down to where you were pressed against each other. You knew he was speaking the truth as you felt him twitch beneath you. 

Taking a handful of one breast, he quickly set about working your nipples into stiff peaks with his hand and mouth. Groaning, you tugged at his hair at the feeling of his heated breath landing on your nipples while his hand pinched at its twin.

“Aaron, please” you panted, grinding against him as you became sensitive to his touch. Your nipples had always been sensitive and ever since you two had started to become intimate, Aaron took great joy in making you a writhing wreck as he bit, pinched and lathed attention to your breasts.

“Sshh, I’m going to take good care of you” he promised, rocking his hips up against your core. 

You whimpered, nails digging into his shoulders as you felt the head of his cock press against your soaking clit. “Please, I need you” you pleaded, getting up slightly so you could slip your panties off you. 

Aaron helped steady you as you wobbled dangerously over the top of him. Pulling at the panties that had got caught around your ankle, he quickly got them off and threw them across the room. 

“I hope those ones don’t disappear like last time” you warned, biting on his lower lip. 

He groaned, quickly lifting his hips and shoving his boxers down his thick thighs until they were out of the way. “I don’t know what you mean” he panted, running his hands up your thighs until he reached your apex. 

“Oh!” you breathed, eyes sliding shut as his fingers delved between your folds. His thumb brushed over your clit as he pressed the tip of his two fingers inside of you.

“You’re so wet baby, have you really missed me this much?” he teased, biting at your ear lobe. 

“You know it” you panted, hands trailing down to reach his own erection which were pressed proudly against his lower stomach. “Looks like I’m not the only one” you grinned, making his growl as he pressed one of his fingers inside of you.

“I’ve missed you so much baby, you were all I could think about” Aaron breathed, hand on your hip to guide you against his hand as he set a slow pace with his fingers. 

“Tell me” you insisted, running a hand through your hair while steading yourself with the other against his shoulder. “I want to know” you said. Hearing him speak like this always turned you on.

Entering a second finger into your core, he pressed a brief kiss against your lips before giving into you. “I couldn’t relax, needed to clear my head before I could think clearly. In my room, I… oh fuck” he groaned as you grabbed the lube from the draw and coated your hand. 

As he was talking you slid your hand up and down his cock, squeezing it slightly at the tip before running your hand back down to the base. “What did you do in your room?” you moaned, burying your face against his neck. 

Feeling your scorching hot breath against his neck and the heat around his fingers, Aaron was momentarily speechless before your words caught back up to him. “I thought about you being beside me. How beautiful you would look on those ugly sheets. How you would sound when I pressed my tongue right here” he revealed, pressing his thumb against your engorged bundle of nerves.

“Fuck! Aaron! Don’t stop” you begged, riding his hand as you squeezed your eyes shut tight at the pressure building. It wouldn’t take much for you to be pushed over the edge. 

“Sshh, never. I thought about spreading you out on my bed, making you cum over and over until the neighbours are banging on the walls. Having you soak my face and fingers with your juices before I put my cock into that incredible sweet heat” Aaron murmured, entering another finger into you.

The combination of his words and the press of his fingers against that hidden part inside of you sent you crashing over the edge as your orgasm hit. Clenching around his fingers, you couldn’t help the loud cry of his name that left your lips as pleasure washed through you. 

Aaron was pressing loving kisses over your shoulders and chest as you came down from your high. “Okay, sweetheart?” he asked, kissing you softly. 

You nodded, pressing against him and smiling. “I really missed you” you told him. He chuckled, kissing you gently before you rocked against him. “But I still want to feel you, I want to feel you inside of me when you cum” you whispered, knowing the effect that would have on him.

Aaron practically lifted you up, lining himself with your opening before he gripped your hips. You guided yourself down onto his cock, groaning at the feel of him stretching you and filling you up. Now this is what you had been missing. The feel of him against you, his heart beating beneath his chest against yours, the warmth of his skin warming yours and just knowing that he was here and that he wasn’t going to leave.

Nodding at him to show him that he could move, you began rocking your hips together. It wasn’t a hurried pace, both of you just enjoying reconnecting with the other. Your sweaty bodies was pressed as close as possible to the other, neither of you wanting to be too far away.

With slow thrusts of his hips, Aaron wrapped his arms around you, holding onto you tight. All of his soft little grunts and moans went straight into his ear and vice versa. It was hard to tell where you stopped and he began. The two of you needing this intimate moment between the two of you to confirm that you were there, that you had returned to each other safely. 

“I love you” you whimpered, riding his cock as you clung to him. You felt dizzy from all the emotions over whelming you as your second orgasm began to draw near. It felt so good to have him back in your arms, felt amazing that he was here, even better that he was making love to you sweetly with only a few bruises to show for his dangerous job. Running your hands along his scars, you knew that wasn’t always the case. 

“I love you too, Y/N” he gasped, laying his head on your shoulder as you moved together, hips rolling like waves as you chased your high together. Keeping one hand firmly wrapped around you, his other hand trailed down to where you two met and he rubbed the little nub there.

“AH! FUCK! AARON!” you cried, nails digging into him as your hips jolted against his. 

“I’m close Y/N, I want to cum with you. Want to feel you cum around me. Can you do that? Can you cum with me?” he grunted, pressing a sloppy kiss onto your chin as his pace faltered and grew unsteady.

You nodded, unable to focus on anything but Aaron, his cock and the wonderful pleasure he was giving you. 

Aaron’s hips gave a few more thrusts before he pressed down on your sensitive clit, sending you crashing into the waves of pleasure that was shooting up from your core. You shook, unable to let out Aaron’s name as you came undone against him. The both of you shaking as you took in unsteady breaths as you let your orgasms go through you. Aaron’s cock shooting his warmth into your channel and you could feel him pulse between your walls.

When your breath had returned to normal and you were cuddled up under the blankets together, Aaron began chuckling. As you were laying on his chest, you began to shake as well and you looked up at him in curiosity. 

“I’m just thinking that I’m glad that we have the house to ourselves. We would have scarred Jack for life” Aaron explained, tickling his fingers up and down your arm. It sent goose bumps all along your arms. 

“God you’re right. He’d be the one in desperate need of a therapist afterwards” you laughed, agreeing with him. The both of you could get very loud when you got into it. And Aaron had not been quiet in calling your name. The poor boy. 

“How does he put up with us?” Aaron smiled softly, shaking his head. 

“Earplugs. Got to be” you replied, sending you both into fits of laughter. Oh, it felt so good to have Aaron home so you could return to being a normal family again.


	4. Monday Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondays are the worst, especially when nothing seems to go right.

The rattle of your phone going off left you wanting to throw it across the room. The weekend had been great, you had picked up Jack on Saturday morning. You hadn’t told him Aaron was back, wanting to leave it as a surprise for him. When he had seen Aaron’s car in the driveway, Jack practically tore off your car door in order to get out as quickly as possible. After that, you had spent the weekend at home, having a couple of lazy days and going to watch Jack and Aaron on the soccer pitch; on the Sunday. 

But now, now it was a Monday and the thought of rising to meet the ever increasing workload made you wanted to hide in the covers for a few more hours. “Aaron… Aaron!” you groaned, kicking him in the shin as Aaron groaned. 

“That one is yours” he muttered, rubbing his hand down his face and letting out a yawn. His hair was stuck up, strands pointing in all directions as he glanced at you. “Are you taking Jack to school today or am I?” Aaron wondered, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer. 

“You are, I’ve got to get started on the new referrals that have come in over the weekend” you said, smile breaking out over your face at being wrapped up in his strong arms. Soft chaste kisses were pressed along the back of your neck and you shivered, breath catching in your throat. “Aaron! Don’t start something you have no time to finish” you warned, turning around in his arms to face him.

“Who says I won’t have time to finish it?” he teased, leaning forward to press his lips against yours. He cupped your cheek and stroked his thumb against your cheekbone. 

“DAD! Y/N! Where are my shoes?” a voice came from the hallway, before the door was swung open. Jack came in, looking for his shoes before looking at the two of you. “Gross! Don’t you have to go to work?” he grimaced.

Burying your laughter into your pillow, you shoved Aaron away from you. “Of course, sorry about that. I washed them for you after your soccer match, they should be in the washer room” you told him, grabbing your phone off the side and turn off your remaining 5 alarms. 

Aaron glanced at you, a small smile tugging on his lips before he got up. “Come on, I’ll get started on breakfast” Aaron said, ushering Jack out of the room. 

“Breakfast in bed?” you requested, looking hopefully at the door as he left. 

“No, you need to get ready for work.”

Grunting, you flopped down on the bed and rolled your eyes. Aaron could be a hard ass sometimes, you had treated him to breakfast in bed yesterday. But still, he had a point. You had to jump in the shower and get ready for the day ahead. God you hated Mondays.

When it was finally time for you all to leave, you were juggling a few folders, your bag and your travel mug full of coffee to help you get through the morning. Jack was already groaning about how he would be late if he didn’t get going. 

“Jack, I’m sure your friend can wait for a few minutes. Don’t panic” you rolled your eyes, trying to unlock your car without dropping anything. 

“But we’re meant to be meeting up to talk about our science project” Jack protested, taking the car keys off you and opening it for you.

“God, I love you kid, thanks for that. But literally your Dad is locking up and then you can go” you assured, dumping your folders onto the back seat. 

“Y/N” Aaron called, jogging down the door step with a frown on his face. You matched it, waiting for him to say what he needed. “You’ve got two flat tyres” he noticed, nodding to the back of your car. 

“What? Are you serious?!” you gaped, quickly heading to the rear of your car. Sure enough that was a long split down the side of each tyre. That was just great! What a way to start your morning off, your car had not one but two flat tyres. 

"Damn it. Two tyres got nails in them? What kind of bad luck is that?" you cursed, looking through your bag for your phone. You needed to call the garage to get someone to tow it away.

"We should have enough spares. I can change them for you" Aaron offered, crouching down to look at the damage. He ran his finger along the slit. It ran nearly the length of the tyre.

“As much as I would love to see that Mr Macho Man, it was due a service. I'll call Ken to tow it away. It's just weird that the back two tyres went” you sighed, shaking your head at the thought of the cost that was going to hit your pocket. Grinning wryly at his raised eyebrow at you, you finally found your phone. Looks like you were going to be late coming into work. 

“Sure you haven't been in a speed chase?” he teased, placing a warm hand on your lower back. 

“Damn it you found out! Now you know my secret life as a get-away driver” you groaned dramatically, making Jack chuckle. 

“You do know I'm a cop, right?” he said, raising a judgemental eyebrow at you. 

“An agent. Besides I only like being chased by you. I mean you wouldn't have caught me otherwise” you smirked, dropping your voice low so that Jack couldn’t hear you. 

“Oh really, let’s see about that later on tonight” he drawled, pressing a quick kiss on your cheek. 

“Can we go now?” Jack complained, getting into Aaron’s car. 

“Come on, I’ll drop you off at work. Leave the keys with next door and I’ll call Ken on the way” Aaron instructed, putting his bag into his own car. 

“Yeah okay, do you mind picking me up after work as well?” you requested, quickly heading over to next door to drop your keys off.

“Of course” he said, transferring your stuff into his own car for you. 

 

“Your best friend is here” Asha remarked, coming into your office and placing the files on the desk. 

“What?” you frowned, puzzled by her remark. You had been buried in work for most of the morning, and you were just preparing to see a client when she had breezed in, pulling your focus away from the documents in front of you. 

“Robert just came into reception, asking what time you had come into work” Asha told you, making your stomach drop. A teasing smile was on her face but it did nothing to calm the dread that was coiling in your stomach.

You had only been 15 minutes late. Aaron had to drop off Jack first, and there had been traffic. Was Rob really that much of a prick that he’d write you up because you were 15 minutes late? You knew the answer before you had even finished that thought. Of course he would. Rob wouldn’t pass up on an opportunity to demonstrate that he was the one in power around here, and that rules were rules, no matter the circumstances.

“What did you tell him?” 

“That you came in on time, obviously!” Asha scoffed, shaking her head as she sat on the edge of your desk. “Did you really think I’d throw you under the bus like that? We’re friends and Rob is just itching for a fight, which I was not going to give him” Asha smiled, nudging your knee with hers. 

“Thanks Asha, you really are a great friend. Not even good, great!” you insisted, feeling relief wash through you as you sunk back into your chair.

“You never told me why you were late. Normally you’re on time. I think in all the time I’ve known you, you’ve been late twice; those times being that your car broke down and the other that you had nearly been hit by a car as you crossed the road into work” she remembered, raising a perfectly preened eyebrow at you. 

“Urgh, fine. I think I must have ran over some glass or something. My tyres were split so I had to get Aaron to drive me in after he dropped off Jack” you said, sighing heavily and rubbing your brow to stop the headache forming after an already busy morning. “Thankfully the guy who does my car normally said he’d pick it up from my house and get it sorted. Said I only had to pay for the MOT, rather than the tyres” I added, thankful that there was still kind people in this world.

“Hey, at least that’s a bonus. Shouldn’t you be looking on the positive side of things” Asha teased, getting up from her perch on your desk. “After all, isn’t that what you counsellors do?” she smirked, heading to the door. 

“Hey! We do a lot more than that, you know!” you called after her. You shook your head as you heard her laughter all the way from down the hall. Glancing at the clock, you grimaced, quickly putting your paperwork away and grabbing the client’s folder. It was time to go do some actual counselling, or looking on the bright side as Asha put it. 

By the time Aaron came into the reception, you were ready to just melt into his arms and never move. His arms came around you, holding you tightly to his chest and allowing you to finally relax for the first time since you had left his car that morning. 

“Rough day?” he guessed, his large, warm hand travelling up and down your back, soothing the tense muscles underneath his palm. 

“Yeah, just please remind me that if I murder someone, I go to jail” you groaned, taking in his smell. That always seemed to calm you, being wrapped up in his arms and knowing that you were safe. 

Aaron chuckled, pulling away from you to press a kiss to your temple. “If you go to jail, you’d never see me and Jack. You’d have to be in a room with 7 other women, no privacy and sharing one toilet” Aaron reminded, face and tone deadly serious but an amused glint in his eye that let you know he found your dramatics amusing. 

“Oh ha-ha! Although that’s definitely has put me off murder for life” you rolled your eyes, clocking out of work. 

“Well if that’s your only reason of not murdering people, maybe I should keep an eye on you, just in case” Aaron smirked. 

“Shut up!” you laughed, pushing playfully at him as you waved at the cleaners that was just coming on shift. 

“Come on, let’s go home. Did I tell you Henry is staying over? They’re having a games night” Aaron smiled softly, taking your hand and leading you to the car. 

“Does this mean I get to beat both of them at Mario Kart?” you chuckled, leaning into Aaron as the cool night air hit you.

“We both know that the only one being beaten will be you. Didn’t Reid beat you at our last team get together?” Aaron said, unlocking the car and putting your bags in the back for you.

“That doesn’t count! He cheated!” you insisted, scowling at Aaron’s disbelieving eyebrow to you. “Somehow! I don’t know how he did it, but he did okay and I demand a rematch!”

Aaron shook his head, pressing a sweet kiss to your lips and wrapping his arms around your waist. “Of course, honey. I’m sure that if you keep practising, you’ll win. But in the meantime, I think the boys don’t need you cramping their style.”

“Aaron Hotchner, you take that back. Everyone knows I’m the cool one in this relationship!” you gasped, clutching your chest as you got into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but work is keeping me busy lately. But I promise we'll be seeing more of the team in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think. This is my first series and honestly I’m not sure about it. Plus Hotch needs to leave my thoughts for 5 minutes, someone else can have him for a bit :D


End file.
